Gara Gara Shindanmaker
by Kazen Tsuruyo
Summary: Semuanya berawal dari Shindanmaker... /"Ookuri, tolong lemparkan garam padanya." / "Ooooiii! Kalian serius!"/Ookurikara mengambil toples berisi garam dan melemparnya pada Tsurumaru. "Pergilah, pergilah kau setan." -Semi Canon-
Tsurumaru suka dengan kejutan. Dia selalu mencoba apa saja yang membuatnya tertarik. Untuk menghilangkan kebosanannya ketika ia sedang tidak ada kerjaan atau libur berhari-hari karena Saniwa mereka tidak ingin Tsurumaru mengacaukan ekspedisi dengan berbagai macam ulahnya yang tidak bisa diprediksi.

Tsurumaru suka membuat orang lain terkejut. Karena itu ia selalu berbuat jahil untuk membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya terkejut dan memperhatikannya. Tentu saja memperhatikannya dalam artian lain.

Terkadang Saniwa mereka lebih memilih mengurung Tsurumaru bersama Mitsutada dan Ookurikara dari pada membiarkan sang bangau berkeliaran di sekitar Citadel dan membuat ulah. Seperti saat ini. Mereka bertiga dipinjamkan _smartphone_ oleh Aruji mereka untuk sekedar mengisi waktu luang. Lalu mereka pun mempergunakan gadget itu untuk berbagai hal. Mulai dari sekedar mencari informasi terhangat hingga situs lelucon yang populer di kalangan anak muda, _Shindanmaker_.

Tsurumaru, Ookurikara, dan Mitsutada pun penasaran dengan permainan baru yang mereka temukan di _smartphone_ milik Aruji mereka itu...

#

 **Gara-Gara Shindanmaker** belongs to **Kazue Tsuruyo**

Touken Ranbu © DMM and Nitroplus

A semi-canon fanfiction, sorry for typo's and maybe out of character.

#

 _Shindanmaker_. Sebuah kata yang cukup asing bagi Tsurumaru. Jangan tanyakan mengapa ia begitu tertarik dengan kata tersebut. Karena seperti yang diketahui oleh banyak orang, Tsurumaru dibuat di Era Heian dan tidak banyak tahu soal _fashion_ apalagi kemajuan teknologi. Walau pun Saniwa mereka sudah mengajari mereka banyak hal mengenai teknologi di masanya Saniwa pada sang bangau.

"Apaan tuh?" tanya sang bangau dengan noraknya.

"Situs lelucon yang bisa memprediksi hal-hal unik berdasarkan nama kita, mau coba?" Mitsutada menjelaskan pada saudaranya sesama Dategumi dengan wajah sumringah.

"Aku penasaran dengan situs yang kau katakan itu, Mitsu-chan, Patut dicoba!" ucap Tsurumaru dengan mata berbinar. Yap, ia yang paling antusias untuk mencoba situs lelucon tersebut.

"Kurang kerjaan sekali," Ookurikara menghela napas pendek, nampak tidak tertarik.

"Heee? Jangan-jangan Kuri-chan takut, yaa?" Tsurumaru malah memanas-manasi.

Ookuri yang pada dasarnya _tsundere_ tingkat tinggi, tidak mau mengakui pada bangau jahil itu kalau sebenarnya ia ingin mencoba. Ia pun dengan /sok/ _cool_ -nya berkata bahwa ia tidak akan memainkan game di situs tersebut.

"Yaah, Kuri-chan tidak asyik, ah!" Tsurumaru memasang wajah pura-pura kecewa dan menghela napas. Mendramatisir kekecewaannya.

Terus terang Ookuri malah eneg lihat sikap Tsuru yang seolah copas dari Mitsutada.

* * *

Masih memasang muka pura-pura tidak tertarik, Ookuri /sok/ sibuk dengan pekerjaannya merapikan kamar yang ia bagi dengan Tsurumaru dan Mitsutada. Padahal kamar iu sudah rapi dan tidak perlu lagi dirapikan. Tsuru dan Mitsu pun tertawa tertahan melihat sikap pedang naga satu itu.

Selagi Tsuru dan Mitsu bermain dengaan _Shindanmaker_ , Ookuri mendengarkan komentar demi komentar yang terlontar dari mulut kedua saudaranya itu.

Misalnya saja :

" **Suami dari Tsurumaru Kuninaga adalah Urashima Kotetsu,"** ini membuat sang bangau langsung tersedak dan berseru _'Naniii?!'_ dengan keras.

Atau

" **Tsurumaru Kuninaga selalu berbuat dosa,"** yang sukses membuat _tachi_ putih itu melempar _smartphone_ ke sembarang arah sambil berseru dalam bahasa Inggris yang ia tahu gara-gara seri film yang biasa ditonton oleh Aruji mereka. " _BLOODY HELL!_ "

Atau yang paling mengerikan :

" **Kashuu Kiyomitsu mencium Tsurumaru Kuninaga ketika tanpa sengaja Gokotai melihat mereka,"** oke, Tsurumaru berasa ingin bunuh diri di tempat saat membacanya.

Sementara itu, Ookuri tidak mendengar dengan jelas apa yang Mitsu katakan karena pedang ber _eye-patch_ satu itu suaranya cenderung pelan dan tertutup oleh histerianya Tsurumaru. Tapi Ookurikara tahu kalau sebenarnya Mitsutada menahan tawa mendengarkan komentar demi komentar terlontar dari Tsurumaru sama seperti dirinya.

* * *

Diam-diam Ookurikara pun mencoba memainkan _Shindanmaker_ dengan pertanyaan **"Apakah kamu seorang malaikat atau kah iblis?"** dan jawabannya cukup mencengangkan sang pedang naga. **"Ookurikara adalah makhluk campuran. Berjiwa ternoda namun berhati murni. Makhluk campuran adalah bahaya yang sangat kompleks."**

 _Apa-apaan ini?_ Pikir Ookurikara saat membaca hasilnya. Dia makhluk campuran? Yang benar saja.

" _Nee_ , Kuri-chan, Mitsu-chan. Bagaimana hasil kalian dengan pertanyaan terakhir?" suara sang bangau membuat Ookuri merandek. Sial! Pasti Tsurumaru akan meledeknya habis-habisan karena ia tadi sok-sokan menolak ikut main.

"... Aku makhluk campuran," jawab Ookurikara pendek. Tetap jaim sajalah.

"Ahahaha! Itu membuatku terkejut!" seru Tsurumaru dengan wajah sumringah. "Mitsu-chan, kamu bagaimana?"

"Berjiwa dan berhati paling murni," untuk sesaat dia merasa seperti Ishikirimaru. "Apa perlu aku menunjukkan semacam proses penyucian pada kalian?" Mitsutada mengangkat alisnya.

Ookurikara langsung menghela napas, "Buat Tsurumaru saja. Dia itu kan setan."

"Ne, Kuri-chan," bibir Tsurumaru melengkung membentuk sebuah senyuman jahat. "Apa kamu keberatan kalau aku menjahiilimu?"

"Setelah aku menyelesaikan semua tugas yang ada, aku akan belajar metode penyucian dari Ishikirimaru. Tunggu saja tanggal mainnya." Mitsutada tersenyum-senyum penuh arti. Tsurumaru merinding melihat senyuman itu.

"Jika kau bertanya, aku sedikit keberatan sebenarnya. Jadi tidak usahlah, cukup untuk kali ini saja. Kau kan bukan pedang suci," Ookuri memijat pelan pelipisnya. "Mitsutada cepat murnikan dia." Menunjuk ke arah Tsurumaru.

Tsurumaru mendelik ke arah Ookuri, namun sepertinya Ookuri cuek-cuek saja. "Kau berkata seolah aku ini iblis yang sebenarnya, Kuri-chan."

Mitsutada bergegas mengambil air dan kembali dengan guci berisi air suci—yang sebenarnya merupakan air dari kolam ikan di Citadel yang ia masukkan ke dalam guci—dan menciprati Tsurumaru dengan 'air suci' serta berlagak layaknya seorang pendeta. "Harai tamae, kiyomi tamae..."

Dari pada disebut menciprati, cara Mitsutada itu lebih tepat disebut menyiramnya. Tsurumaru pun tersedak dan setengah berteriak karena perbuatan Mitsutada, "Hentikan! Bajuku jadi basah, Mitsu!"

Namun sepertinya Mitsutada tidak mendengarkan protesan dari Tsurumaru, Ookurikara pun dengan santainya ikut menciprati sang bangau dan berkata, "Kejahatan harus sirna dari muka bumi."

"Apa kau tahu? Penyucian yang sebenarny dilakukan di bawah air terjun. Jadi biarkan air ini membersihkanmu, jangan banyak mengeluh," Mitsutada pun dengan cueknya menyiramkan seluruh air di dalam guci ke tubuh Tsurumaru dan membuat pakaian _tachi_ putih itu basah kuyup karenanya. "Ookuri, tolong lemparkan garam padanya."

"Ooooiii?! Kalian serius?!" Tsurumaru pun terlonjak kaget.

Ookurikara mengambil toples berisi garam dan melemparnya pada Tsurumaru. "Pergilah, pergilah kau setan." Dia mengangguk-angguk dan yakin bahwa ia bisa menyucikan pedang bangau itu dengan melemparkan garam pada _tachi_ tempan Gojou Kuninaga itu.

"Dengan ini ritual pun selesai," Mitsutada menyengir melihat sosok yang nampak acak-acakan di depannya. "Setan telah pergi dan kau sudah terbebas dari setan sekarang, Tsuru."

Tsukumogami berambut putih itu menggembungkan pipinya seperti anak kecil. "Baiklah, kalian berdua bertingkah sangat aneh hari ini," dia menghela napas dan merapikan pakaiannya. "Aku akan mengganti pakaianku sekarang. Rasanya dingin sekali sehabis terkena air."

"Ya, ya, gantilah sana," Ookurikara mengembalikan toples garam ke tempat asalnya.

"Kau tidak perlu bantuan kami untuk melepaskan pakaianmu, kan?" lagi-lagi Mitsutada melancarkan godaannya pada sang bangau.

Tsurumaru pun memberikan tatapan mematikan pada pedang ber _eye-patch_ itu dan berkata, "Tidak, terima kasih." Sebelum mengambil _hakama_ nya dan mengganti pakaiannya yang basah dengan itu di ruangan lain.

Satu hal yang Tsurumaru pelajari hari ini, jangan pernah memainkan _Shindanmaker_ kalau tidak ingin berakhir disiram dan ditaburi garam. Dia mungin lebih senang kalau ditaburi bunga atau kecap bango mungkin? Siapa tahu?

 **#OWARI#**

A/N : Random fic tentang dategumi gara-gara habis main shindan maker. Yah, bener-bener random...


End file.
